The Tiny Battered Picture
by SuperWhoCaskettLock
Summary: Regina is walking through town when she spots Emma Swan sitting on a bench, reading Henry's book. She approaches her, unaware what'll form from this interaction. Will continue if you want. Swan Queen.


_**A/N: Wrote this in class. Hope you like! Currently a one-shot. If you want a second chapter, leave reviews!**_

Regina Mills was alone. Utterly and completely alone.

She had no one. She had nothing.

She knew that. She'd accepted that. Though she craved for vengance, she'd decided to stand back and let that dreaded Snow White do it to herself. But nothing had happened yet.

With the support of those.. _dreaded_ Charmings, Snow White had been able to overcome the darkeness in her heart and remain good. It sickened Regina. Why couldn't she just _win_ for once?

Weeks later, she finally came out of her house and began to walk around town. She hadn't seen or spoken to the Charmings since they'd told her they'd beat her; and Henry even longer. She'd remained in her house.. alone. It was nothing new, really.

She made a point to ignore the looks thrown her way. They were nothing new.

It was then she noticed a certain blonde sitting on a bench a short ways from her. Normally Regina would turn and walk away in the other direction, but something caught her eye. Henry.

The young boy was handing his birth mother a book, the same book they'd all grown so used to seeing him reading. Regina stood for a second, watching in silence.

Henry was muttering something. Regina couldn't hear. Henry opened the book to a certain page, pointed to it, then followed his dad to the bus. The Sheriff stayed behind, looking at the page Henry'd opened up to. She read it in silence.

Regina watched as the blonde looked up once she'd finished. She couldn't see her face from where she was standing. Despite herself, curiosity got the best of Regina Mills.

"Enjoying the book, miss Swan?" She asked coldly as she approached Emma, hands in her jacket pockets. The blonde turned to look up at her, but didn't snap back. She barely looked like she was willing to fight.

"'Morning," she muttered, her gaze falling back down to the book.

Regina let out a sigh and her eyes followed Emma's down to the page. She nearly gasped when she saw the girl in the picture splashed on the pages of the book. It was _her_.

"I had no idea," Emma said quietly, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth pulled into a permanent frown.

Regina stood for a second, unsure what to do. Finally she shifted over to beside Emma and slowly sat down next to her. Emma didn't protest. She didn't even look at her.

"Well, it's not as though anyone bothered to ask," Regina replied, crossing her legs. Emma looked at her, finally.

"You're right. We didn't." She frowned again, eyes casting over the brunette next to her. She looked fine, but Emma knew she wasn't. She could see it in her eyes. She'd seen it too many times before, on herself.

"Do you have a point?" Regina asked coldly, glaring in annoyance at Emma.

Emma was still for a moment before she shook her head. "No, I just.. I dunno."

"If you want to apologize, miss Swan, I suggest you do so before school lets out."

Emma finally glared at the woman next to her, shutting the book. "Fine. I'm sorry."

Regina blinked, speechless for a moment. Emma grinned. Seeing a speechless Regina was always something she enjoyed witnessing.

"What? No witty comeback?" She teased, glint in her eye. Regina didn't smile. Instead she glared harshly.

"Apologies won't fix anything, miss Swan. What you and your.. _family_ did to me is past apologies."

Emma sighed but nodded. "I know."

"Furthermore, I'd like to inform you that I did trust you, Swan. I thought you were different. I thought you believed me. I'm better than that, Emma. I _was _trying to change."

"I know, Regina," the blonde insisted. "I know. But the evidence was against you!"

"You could've had the courtesy to apologize. Or at least inform me that Archie lived."

Emma bit her lip back, lost in thought for a moment. Finally she nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Once again, apologies do nothing."

"Then how can I show you I'm sorry?"

Regina was quiet for a moment. Finally she spoke. "Let me see Henry."

Emma shook her head. "Regina -"

"I'm not asking to take him. I just want to see him."

Emma looked into her eyes for a second, seeing the desperation behind them. Regina truly loved Henry, why did it take her so long to see that? Emma'd never seen her so vulnerable before.

"Okay."

Regina nodded, unable to stop a small smile from crossing her stone-cold face.

Silence passed for a moment.

"I did believe you, you know. I did trust you."

Regina looked at the ground in silence for a second before she turned to look at Emma. She wasn't able to stop her next words from coming out.

"Do you think you ever could again?"

"Give me a reason to."

Regina was still for a second before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny picture. It was cold and tattered, as though it'd been through much. Slowly she handed it to Emma, and the blonde took it carefully.

It was a picture of Henry at six years old. He was wrapped tightly in Regina's arms, clutching a stuffed dog and grinning as though he'd won the lottery.

"I do love Henry," Regina whispered. Emma looked up at her. She looked sad, vulnerable.. and so small. Emma was tempted to reach out to her, but instead she extended a hand.

"Truce?"

Regina stared at it for a moment before reaching out her own and gently shaking Emma's hand.

"Truce."


End file.
